


A Matter of Diplomacy

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another step in the eternal tete a tete</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Diplomacy

"G'kar, when will you cease to underestimate me?" The Centauri gave a smile that appeared completely at ease, even as he ticked off all the possible ways he might have made an error in the plot to make a fool of the Narn.

Making the fool of him never crossed his mind as _being_ the error.

"Mollari, it is you who needs to learn that lesson of me." G'kar glared at him. "Your attempt to poison Na'toth and have her believe it to be a knowing error on my part in the meal failed."

"G'kar, my old friend, you wound me with your baseless accusations!" Londo protested, but he paled as G'kar held up...sealed in plasfilm...the poison container that was only manufactured by the Centauri. He would have to scrub this attempt, and start afresh.

"Do not go near my quarters again, Mollari, or things will be very unpleasant." G'kar paused and then smiled cruelly. "For you."

"Bah!" Londo walked away, already moving to the next step in harassment. Maybe Vir could seduce Na'toth...


End file.
